Dreaming of You
by thoughtsofgray
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram fight again, Wolfram says “I’ll not sleep with you tonight” that made Yuuri very happy and he thought that he’s going to have the best sleep tonight but he was so wrong. Yuuram pairing and some fluff.


Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram fight again, Wolfram says "I'll not sleep with you tonight" that made Yuuri very happy and he thought that he's going to have the best sleep tonight but he was so wrong.

A/N: Hay everyone this is my first fan fiction ever! Sorry if it's not good . anyway, today I listened to a song called 'Dreaming of you' by Selena and I really loved it I thought it fitted Yuuri and Wolfram perfectly so it gave me an inspiration to write this fic so hope you enjoy haggles everyone who read my fanfic XD

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own KKM…if I did Yuuri and Wolfram would be bed right now XD but I happily own this humble story

**°ll° Yuuram °ll°**

"You stupid wimp! Cheater! I'll not sleep with you tonight" Wolfram got out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Yuuri was really surprised when Wolfram said that yet quite happy. He never wanted his fiancé to sleep with him in the first place. In fact he hated it since the blonde moved a lot and kicked him in bed.

The whole reason behind Wolfram's anger was a girl who talked to his fiancé and laughing with him so to Wolfram that was a huge betrayal.

But Yuuri didn't care; he never did care about that.

The young king thought that today is going to be very relaxing since he's going to sleep in his bed alone…The whole bed just for him, that would surly make him fly from happiness.

He's not going to see neither a pink night gown, nor a blond hair and no one is going to interrupt his peaceful dreams.

At dinner, Wolfram ignored him and didn't even look at him, Yuuri felt kind of guilty but he kept reminding himself about the relaxing sleep that erased all his thoughts of guiltiness.

"Hieka, I know its night but I'm going to need you for signing couple papers, it won't take long" Gwendal broke the silence that was surrounding the room.

"Oh damn, will I sign papers for the rest of my life? I sometimes even wonder, will they EVER end?" Yuuri complied; he really got tired of signing papers every time because of several reasons.

Yuuri always preferred playing with Greta, hearing Wolfram's stories that he always tells to Greta after going to bed…now that he remembered, Wolfram's voice was full of kindness and love.

He'd love hearing Wolfram saying his name in this tone an—no wait, what the hell was he thinking? Right now he shouldn't think about Wolfram, not his voice, not his disheveled blond hair nor his slender body and— oh damn it, why can't he stop thinking about Wolfram for a second? He defiantly wasn't attracted to him…he was never attracted to him so why is he thinking about this now? He wasn't gay for Shinou's sake, he loved woman…yah nice women.

"YUURI!!" A shout interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? What? What did I do?" Yuuri looked at Wolfram who just called him.

"Gwendal have been calling you quite a while but you seemed dazed off" Wolfram's voice was cold and not even caring, Yuuri didn't know why but that hurt him a bit.

"Ah sorry Gwendal, I guess I spaced out, hehe" Yuuri scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

Dinner ended and everyone went to their beds…everyone except Yuuri who went to his study room, he saw a punch of papers and sighed.

"A couple of papers huh? These look like a huge mountain" even if he complained, he had to do his job as the maou.

The demon king took a seat and started singing the papers as fast as he could, he was really tired and wanted to have some sleep.

Half hours passed and he finished all the papers.

"Ah finally, I thought I'd never finish them" Yuuri got out from the room and went towards his bed room while stretching his arms.

When he entered the room, Yuuri expected to see a certain blond but remembered that Wolfram didn't want to sleep with him tonight, how can he forget that?

Yuuri went towards his closet and took out his blue pajama, he changed and jumped on the king sized...this is the first time Yuuri noticed that the bed looked too large. The double black felt he wanted to share his bed with his finac—no wait, his friend Wolfram.

He shock his head 'no, this is my night and I won't allow a stupid pretty boy to ruin it'

Sighing again, Yuuri threw himself in the soft pillows and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep, then a blond cute boy invaded his mind and he seemed not able to sleep because of that.

There was another thing that made Yuuri's sleep impossible, warmness did not exist, it seemed that lack of Wolfram made the bed so cold and Yuuri couldn't take it.

He opened his eye "Oh damn it, why am I thinking of Wolfram suddenly?" he thought load.

"Okay fine…I'll try counting the sheep" again he closed his eyes and imagined sheep jumping on a fence, then suddenly the sheep turned into a blond boy with green emerald eyes.

"Yuuri…are you thinking of me again? You naughty boy" Wolfram's lips were moving delicately and he felt a sudden erg of kissing them, touc—

Again he opened his eyes, oh shit, what the hell what he thinking again? Wolfram is just his friend; he wasn't supposed to think about his friend in that way.

Clearly Yuuri wasn't able to sleep; it's been three hours since he was trying to, apparently he failed in that mission, the young king thought he would sleep right after his head touches the soft and comfy pillows but it seems he was wrong.

**°ll° Yuuram °ll°**

In other room which was not so far of the Maou's, lay a slender figure on the sheets, the moon's light shone brightly from the window and reflected on it, giving the boy an angelic view.

Suddenly he moved in attempt to find a more comfortable way of sleeping, he snuggled in the pillows and hugged them tightly at if he was hugging his wimp.

Wolfram couldn't find his sleep without his fiancé, true that he was angry at him because of his cheating but Wolfram regretted telling Yuuri that he wasn't going to sleep with him.

'Probably that wimp is sleeping soundly and enjoying his dreams, while I'm here not able to close my eyes, I swear the first thing in the morning for me to do is killing him'

The blonde's eyes turned from angry into sad, he knew that Yuuri didn't love him but he didn't want to believe that because Wolfram loved Yuuri and he will always love him no matter what.

But Yuuri always acted as if he didn't know Wolfram's feelings for him, why?

Wolfram would do anything for Yuuri, he would protect him, kill for him and everything he could for his happiness, why wasn't that enough for Yuuri?

He got up from the bed and head towards the window; he loved the view that overlooks his window, it was the garden of the castle.

The window was pushed open with his hand and now the cold hair reached his creamy skin, Wolfram shivered.

In Shin Makoku the night was always cold so the blonde hated the kind fact yet he was pleased with that because he always wanted to sleep with his fiancé who always provided the warm feeling inside him.

Tonight was a very beautiful one; the sky was filled with distant shining stars which looked like small diamonds, this was the blonde's most favorite view of all times.

Then he noticed a star falling, he remembered that Yuuri told him about it, it was called a shooting star.

If you saw it and wished something, your wish might come true but Wolfram didn't believe it and thought it was stupid yet now he closed his eyes and wished upon the shooting star, right now there was no where in the world that Wolfram would rather be than being beside Yuuri.

He then heard a voice outside his room; Wolfram stood up and headed towards the door carefully, he heard another voice and opened the door wide, he was very surprised to see a shocked Yuuri who was about to hold door's knob.

"Yuuri, what are you doing here?" Wolfram was confused, why Yuuri did came to his room, he thought that Yuuri might sleep in less than second.

"Well…good question…I don't really know" he looked down and tried not to let Wolfram see his blush, he was lucky that it was dark.

Wolfram sighed, Yuuri was a big wimp, despite the fact that Wolfram's face was angry, inside his heart he was almost going to fly from happiness when he saw Yuuri.

"Um…so do you want to enter or what?" Yuuri was still in his shocked state and all he could do was nodding.

Yuuri entered the room and followed Wolfram by setting on the bed, Wolfram just stared at him.

"So tell me…why you came here?" was Wolfram's first question after a while of silence.

"Haha it's kind of funny…you see for some reason, I wasn't able to sleep so I thought…that…Umm…" Yuuri was still avoiding Wolfram's emerald eyes.

Wolfram smiled knowingly "you don't need to tell me, let's just sleep cause I can barley open my eyes" he yawned and lay on the bed which was smaller than Yuuri's bed but they didn't care.

The young king lay beside him, Wolfram was surprised.

Usually Yuuri would turn his back to him and sleep but this time was different, Yuuri kept staring at Wolfram's eyes which were mixed with emotions.

Honestly, Yuuri always loved Wolfram's eyes…he didn't love him, he just loved his eyes. Pure emerald green, when Yuuri first saw the color of his eyes, emerald became his favorite color. Looking at Wolfram's eyes and the warmness that the blonde gave, made Yuuri slowly very sleepy, he got closer from Wolfram asking for more heat and snuggled in his nightgown.

Wolfram felt huge happiness that could not be described, Yuuri was right. Shooting starts does make wishes come true, he put his hands on Yuuri's waist and pulled his closer, then kissed him on the forehead.

With that, the two boys drifted to the land of dreams.

The blonde knew that someday, Yuuri is going to give him his full love so he will never give up, never.

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight

Till Tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's no where in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

**°ll° Yuuram °ll°**


End file.
